Memoirs of Draco Malfoy' as written by Severus
by Frau Welt
Summary: Diary entries of Draco and Severus coupled with events of the past paint a perfect pictuer of a notsoperfect family. No slash, plain fatherly affection and mentoring. DMSS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my newest story with much editing. Please review!**

Chapter 1

**Severus Snape's diary entry**

**31 August 1991 **

_I sit at my desk, quill poised on parchment, ink dripping of its end. I am sitting here waiting and willing for me to pen down these cumbersome thoughts that burden me day and night. Without further ado, my dear diary, I place upon you this great secret that I have born all these years._

_Tomorrow, a child of great importance is going to step into this very threshold. Yes, the one and only Harry Potter-the chosen one. He is said to have walked through the very portals of depression and to have endured great losses. He has endured and crossed many obstacles and I agree, but he has had the support of a thousand wizards all these while._

_Although no one ever realizes it, Slytherins are the unfortunate ones. Perhaps I am being biased, but why shouldn't I? Why shouldn't my Slytherins-yes, _**my**_ Slytherins__, for I look at them all with the compassion and love that their parents have forgotten to shower them with- experience the joys of love._

_All they are is a bunch of misunderstood students. They do not find pleasure bullying or any of those undesirable actions. These have been stories spun over the great many years, creating a name for them live up to. _

_Of all these Slytherins, only one tears my heart open. He would arrive tomorrow to be sorted into my very own house for I know that Draco Malfoy would never go anywhere else, but where I reside. _

_I will of course, invite him in with open arms and all the warmth and affection I hold for him, specially him. I am not being partial when I do so, for this boy has endured much. He has cried, wallowed in misery and has endured every pain that Harry Potter has._

_However, Draco Malfoy is special. Yes, he is special. Harry potter and likewise, the rest of Hogwarts open up and someone to open up to. They have someone to confide him, but who does Draco have? I am his only confidant and I intend to do my duties well._

**Acknowledgements: Thanks Lily for the betaing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry about not updating sooner! I had school and brain blocks! Argh! Anyways, I'm back with another chapter and I hope you guys will like it! Please review and thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter!**

Chapter 2

**Draco Malfoy's Diary Entry**

**31 July 1991**

_The window is open. A chilled breeze has wafted through the kitchens and is filtering through my nostrils now-I can tell for they smell of my awaiting dinner. Dear diary, I have foolishly thought that my mind is a storeroom for unpent emotions and unsorted memories. Well, it seems that contrary to what Father thinks, I am human. Today, I have decided to let it all out. It feels refreshing as these memories slide out of my mind, melted ink forming lacy words as I write upon this parchment._

_I should tell Uncle Severus about this-he has too many memories in his head for his own good-memories of me._

_I glance down at the discarded parchment he sent me. It lies there, hard and alone. Perhaps I shall fill you in dear diary of his words, those kind words Father finds no use for. _

Dear Draco,

Do not let what your dad say let you down. I will have a word with him. He has absolutely no right to hit you. However, I have just found out Harry Potter will be attending Hogwarts this year. I feel it would be good for you to be acquainted with the boy. I am sure your dad would love that. After all, what more is your dad but a sniveling coward who shines in the light of the rich and famous? Have a good night's sleep and I hope you have packed your bag. I am sorry, but I will not be able to meet you at the station. I will, however, be there waiting for you among the shadows, waiting for you to come dashing into my arms. Your godfather misses you and I hope you do too.

With as much love as a taciturn man can muster,

Severus

_Soft laughter escapes my lips. Uncle Severus will have a word with Father, I'm sure, but will it help? I've given up hope that it will. I can't wait to see my dear godfather._

_Father's calling. I'd better run before he charges in here with his whip!_

**A/N: Alright this is just to give you an idea of the relationship between Draco and Severus and Draco and his dad and such! Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey all! I'm sorry for the long waits between updates, but I have been horribly busy! Glad to say exams are over and I'm back. Hope you like it! Review to tell me!  
**

Chapter 3

**Draco Malfoy's Diary Entry**

**1****st**** September 1991**

_I am finally alive my dear diary. I was just sorted into Slytherin.i hope Father is proud of me. Father is no longer here to breathe down my neck. You do not know just how much he frightens me. And Uncle Severus is here! He is so good to me! I saw him while I was in the carriage. He nodded at me, but said he could not stay for too long. He told me to go mingle with my own friends-friends of my own age. _

_Ah! Friends! They are nice. I found two called Crabbe and Goyle. Actually, they found me. They said that their dads knew mine and that they worked in the same place. I wonder where Father works. He never told me. However, my friends are nice. They do not talk much, but I like them._

_They do whatever I ask them. They do not talk back to me. I like that about them. I do not know why, but it just feels nice not to be opposed for once._

_My classmates are all very good too. They are also like Crabbe and Goyle. They do not talk back to me. I do not know why, but they make me feel wanted and respected. It feels good. I like Hogwarts!_

_Except for that Harry Potter! Everyone likes him because he survived The Dark Lord. How could he be nice? He refused to be my friend. I was just being sociable and he treated me bad! I hate him! I will show him who I am! I hope Father and Uncle Severus would not be angry._

_Dear diary, I am getting sleepy. I will tell you more tomorrow! Till now, I LOVE HOGWARTS!_

Severus Snape's Diary Entry 

_It has been another long and tiring day, diary. However, I do not mind. Draco is with me now. He is in Hogwarts where I can protect him. He has suffered a great deal and it is only about time that someone relieves him from all his suffering. Tell me, dear diary, why is it that the sweetest of boys are always the ones to be abused and be fated to bear all of the world's woes?_

_When I saw Draco today, I could do no more than nod in his direction. Such was the jostle of the crowd, but I managed to meet him shortly after the sorting. As I had wished, he had been sorted in Slytherin._

_He seems to be happy though and I am content with that. He seems to have made friends with. I feel better now. Draco has missed much during his miserable childhood under Lucious's vicious tyranny. I had a word with the man. He does not seem to feel remorseful at all. It shocks me to think just how heartless my ex-friend can be! _

_Why can't he just accept Draco for who he is? I cannot deny that I am not afraid that Draco might get Lucious's insane greed for power. Of course, I wish to steer him away from that path, but Draco has already showed certain signs of being afraid of being called weak. From what he has told of Crabbe and Goyle, he seems to like the control he can exert on them. Exerting control is hardly the issue. It is more of the fact that he loves it that I am afraid of. My mind feels uneasy. However, perhaps and just perhaps, I'm being paranoid- an I hope I am._

_Draco seems happy and as I have already said, that is all that matters. I should get some rest. I have lessons tomorrow and I look forward to lessons with the first year Slytherins for that one boy.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright, I proclaim that I am really doing a mass updating session today! Off to the chapter now!**

**Chapter 4**

**Severus's Diary Entry**

**2****nd**** September 1991**

_Damn that Minerva! She seems to have something against all Slytherins, Draco in particular. She went to talk to the headmaster to change the timetable. She swapped her period for mine. Alas! My meeting with Draco had to be postponed! Worry not for I have double potions with him and the Griffindors. The bane of my existence, they are. Those dunderheads can barely differentiate a vial of vertisaserum from an empty vial. _

_What's that? An incessant noise is disturbing my flow of thoughts. No doubt, it is the school owl with orders from Albus. This better be of importance. _

_Dear diary, it turns out it is Draco. My blood boils at what he has written! My hands are trembling in fury even as I crush the parchment between my fingers!_

_Here is what he has written:_

Dear Uncle Severus,

This is Draco. This is the first letter I have ever written and it feels funny. My hand is trembling. However, I wanted to tell you about my day today and I wanted to do so fast. Hope I can do it properly. Today was alright, but where were you? You told me I had a block with you for potions! Instead, Professor McGonagll was there. She was very scary. She scolded me the moment she saw me for making too much noise in the corridors. I wouldn't have mind had I been the one making noise, but it was a bunch of Griffindorks passing by that did it! They were talking loudly and I GOT SCOLDED FOR IT! This is unfair! I think she thinks badly of me now. Do you think she will continue like this? Will she send Father a note of this? Please ask her not to! I will be good from now on!

Goodbye,

Draco Malfoy

_How could Minerva do this to my student, least of all Draco. I will need to have a word with her and I shall do so in the morning. Goodbye my diary. I do not feel like writing anymore till I have solved this issue. I daresay Minerva will not be happy with me tomorrow._

**A/N: That is another chapter down and I got a feeling that this might have a bit of HGDM to it too! So, yay! Review and tell me what you think of that!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I am back, everyone! I apologize profusely for not having updated for so long, but school's been bogging me down!

**Off to the chapter!**

**Chapter 5**

**Severus's Diary Entry**

**3rd September 1991**

_I've had a word with Minerva. I cannot understand what she has against Draco. I met her in her office and said I wanted to have a word with her. She agreed and we went for a short walk around the school grounds._

_She seemed pleasant enough and I had foolishly thought that everything would go fine and that the misunderstanding would not last, but I was to be proved wrong. She flared up the moment I mentioned Draco. _

_Knowing her as I have, I never thought she could be as childish or preposterous. She refused to accept that she had mistreated Draco. I was outraged and it was all I could do to prevent myself from hexing her then and there._

_She pointed out that Draco had been squabbling with Potter. I can hardly call that a reason for a teacher to be biased against another student. How could it that, she, who always proclaimed to be impartial, change just because Potter has stepped through the portals of this school?_

_That dreaded boy has changed much in this school and it does not look good for Draco. Even Albus is in favor of Potter and has become completely oblivious to the plight of Draco. These are times when I recognize just how much I need to stay by Draco's side. _

_I need to protect him. I need to make sure that he feels like every other child. I need to ensure that he does not feel threatened by Potter- I need to put Potter in his place._

**A/N: Alright, what do you guys think of it? Please tell me!**

**Thank You:**

**Fieryred**

**Yes, I shall keep it coming as long as reviews are flooding me! Thanks for your support!**

**LadyLilyMalfoy**

**Thank you for the great reviews! I shall keep in mind your comments. Hope this chapter pleases you better!**

**Quirky Del**

**Hahaha…makes me laugh too although I like Griffindors too!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I shall first apologize for the long waits in between! And now, off to the chapter!**

Chapter 3

**Draco Malfoy's Diary Entry**

**5th September 1991**

_Dear diary,_

_Professor Snape scolded that Potter boy. I bet he did it for me. But when I asked him, he asked me to keep quiet and walked away. It was scary. I don't know why Professor did that. _

_This is all Potter's fault. I don't know why exactly, but that's where everything started, so it has got to be his fault right? I hate that Potter boy. He always causes me problems. _

_Maybe, I should do the same to him…_

**Severus Snape's Diary Entry**

**5th September 1991**

_Yes my dear diary, I did as I promised-I put Potter in his place. As always, with accomplishment comes fear and I have just been entangled in the dark tentacles of fear. Draco came to meet me after the lesson. He seemed very happy that I had admonished Potter._

_As happy as I am to serve my godson, I am afraid that this would hinder his independence. I am afraid that he would always depend on me for support. This should not be the case. Draco should be able to stand up for himself. _

_I do not want his previous cowardice in the face of Lucious to follow him everywhere. And thus, I had to steel myself and tell him off. I hope he understands it, but the worried look on his face told me otherwise._

_I am confused, my dear diary. I am afraid I might not be able to raise Draco well…I am his only solace and even that only lasts him in school. I want to make sure that I do him good for at least that little bit of time. Only Lord can save me._

**A/N: Another chapter is up and I hope you guys will read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry again for the long waits. Been very busy lately!

Chapter 4

Hermione Granger's Diary Entry

**6th September 1991**

_Dear diary, _

_It's been a long while since I've spoken to my parents. I miss my mommy terribly. I used to tell her everything. Now, I have only you to confide in. its only been awhile since I've enrolled myself in Hogwarts. _

_It's all been very exciting. I never knew that all I could do was actually magic! Its funny what I can do by just waving my hands around. I was so excited I basically read every single book to do with magic that I could lay my hands on. I was afraid I would not be able to do well in this school because of my non-wizarding background. I thought everyone else would be far ahead of me and I'd have difficulty catching up. So, I started studying at home and mastering all the spells as soon as I reached the train. But, I didn't know that everyone else was just as behind as me._

_On the first day, I saw a boy called Ronald Weasley. He tried to change his pet rat's coat yellow and failed. I thought it was funny. Hahaha…I thought he seemed nice, but I realized he was rather arrogant. He bullied me and made me cry. He was with Harry Potter! Can you imagine how excited I was that I had met the boy who lived, but he did not seem as if he wanted to talk to me. I was quite disappointed. I met another blonde boy. He was rude to me and didn't seem to like me. I didn't really understand why though, but I realized that not a lot of people want to talk to me._

_I feel left out, my dear diary. I thought that people would like me because I knew a lot, but they seem to think I'm merely a know-it-all and an insufferable one at that. I cry every night to sleep-what else can I do?_

**Draco Malfoy's Diary Entry**

**6th September 1991**

_I'm back! I observed that mudblood today. There was nothing else to do anyways. You see, I merely teased her a bit, but the little wimp started crying. I wondered what she would have done if she had lived with Father. I bet she has a perfect family with smiling parents. It makes me sick to think of it._

_She did seem rather pitiful with tears in her eyes and snot running down her nose. What a wretch though! She's weak and I hate weakness, but for once today I did not hate her when she cried. I felt something weird. I asked Uncle Severus what it was. He looked at me weirdly and said that it might have been pity that I had felt._

_The feeling was weird and I don't think I like it. I don't like her for making me feel it. But I couldn't help notice that she didn't have anyone around her. I think she isn't a nice person because she isn't very popular and I have more friends than her._

**Severus Snape's Diary Entry**

**6th September 1991**

_Draco visited me again today. He seems to finally feel something other than hatred, fear and loathing. I am thankful for that, but I am afraid that it has been directed to Miss Granger. I am sure he does not realize this, but he probably feels a certain connection with Ms Granger because of their various similarities and differences. She has everything he needs and wants, but in the same way lacks on vital thing that Draco lacks, but has yet to realize. Yes, Ms Granger lacks friends as much as Draco. While Ms Granger is facing it head on, Draco is still hiding under the cloak that Crabbe and Goyle who are hardly worth anything. I'm afraid as to when Draco would realize this, how it would affect him and how he would respond towards it._

A/N: I am very proud of-what I consider-a very long update! Please tell me how it is! Thanks to all my reviewers! I love you guys! Hope this satisfies you guys better than the last!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm back with another update of a very dysfunctional family! Hope you guys find this longer and more satisfying! I really had to wreck my brain to write this piece. So please update and thanks for not giving up hope on me!  
**

**Chapter 8**

**Lucious Malfoy's Diary Entry**

**6th September 1968**

_Dear Diary, _

_You know as much as I do, that I have never been one to confide. I had believed that it would be weak to confide and let another in on all my troubles. And I have lived that way all this while. I have spent the last fifteen years this way and I wish to continue this way. _

_However, dear diary, recently I have been unable to suppress my feelings. Oh no, it not what everyone thinks-it is not adolescent love. On the contrary two words would succinctly explain my current disposition: adolescent rebellion. _

_I checked the word out. It means to act in defiance due to hatred. Yes, I hate. I hate a lot of people. I live on hatred. I breathe hatred. I can feel hatred pulsing through my veins to destroy those who taunt me. _

_You are new to me and I need to explain the hatred that is bubbling in my heart. It is not the minor hatred that springs on occasion nor is it the hatred that spurts from a sudden betrayal. No, this is heartfelt hatred that has brewed in my heart from all the oppressed anger I felt over the years as I was taunted. It is the hatred that grew out of the pain I felt, watered with my loathing as I lay defenseless, giving in to the pushes and kicks. This hatred has grown with me from young, following me as I hid behind bushes to avoid bullies in my neighborhood. This hatred has seen me whimper in pain and growled at the fists that came into contact with my face. This hatred that I feel, I did not make. This hatred that I feel, it makes me._

_It is what keeps me going everyday, pushing me to stray from the suicide and watch the sunrise and sunset. This hatred is what fuels my achievements, so that I can shine through all the dirt that covers me. This hatred has driven me to great heights. Without this hatred, I would have never survived and so I sit here with this quill in my hand repeating the words in my head as I pen this entry. Hate. Hate. Hate. _

_Just today that detestable Severus Snape and his little gang ambushed me along a deserted corridor while I was making my way to the Great Hall. Can't they understand that the sole reason I scour the whole of the castle through this secret passages it to avoid them at all costs? Do they really have to intrude into my privacy?_

_I remember them advancing on me as I shrank away in fear. I remember the whimper that escaped my lips even before they attacked me. I remember the fear escalating in me and I hated myself for it. I hated it because I was a coward-a sniveling coward._

_No doubt, Snape tormented me to look good in front of his girlfriend. I hate how he makes use of me. I hate how he acts inferior to me so that he would shine in the eyes of his girlfriend. I hate how she claps her hands and jumps in joy, her blonde hair billowing in the wind. I hate how she looks at me as if I am a worthless being. But most of all, I hate how Narcissa Lewis, watches with shining blue eyes as her boyfriend, Snape leads me to my downfall._

**A/N: Tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Lucious Malfoy's Diary Entry**

**10th September 1968**

_Dear Diary,_

_This cannot go on! I need to stop the two bastards who have been ruining my life! And yes, I have a plan, a plan I will execute very soon. And who else would I share my plan with then my dear diary?_

_You see, I have been waiting for years for this moment. I have been lying low, bidding my time. No, this is not the fear of a prey as it waits upon its death. No-this is the slyness of a predator as it lurks in the bushes, waiting for the moment to strike. It lures its prey into a sense of false security. However, this safe and secure façade will disappear the moment the predator strikes. And I'm not just any predator, my dear diary; I am a predator seething with vengeance. I have been oppressed by Snape countless times._

_When you squeeze too much air into a balloon, what happens? It bursts with more force and vigor then if you had just let it by. And that, my dear diary is what is about to happen here. I will strike and when I strike, all that pent up anger and hatred will explode from me. Snape would have never seen this before._

_I might be speaking in anger, but my actions will not be rash. I have everything planned out. I will execute my plan slowly. I will take my time and slowly bring him down. I will be his downfall. However, for that, I need to be one of Them. I need to fit in with them. I need to manipulate Snape such that he'd trust me with anything. And then, I will be ready. _

_Goodnight, my sweet. I shall slumber in peace tonight._

**Draco Malfoy's Diary Entry**

**10th September 1991**

_Dear Diary,_

_It is official. That Harry Potter is my official enemy from now on. I hate the boy. I will get back at him somehow. I will make my hatred heard. I will let him face my wrath. I am going to scream myself hoarse at him!_

_On the other hand, remember that mudblood I told you about that day? I think I should invite her to be my friend. I mean, she looked all sad and alone. Noone wants to friend her. _

_What can possibly go wrong in talking to her? Its not like she's going to bite me! I wonder what Father would say about this. I wanted to owl him, but I was afraid he might scold me. He uses this word-fraturnising. I don't know what it means, but it sounds bad. He would say that mudbloods are not to be spoken to._

_Actually, I don't exactly get what it means. I don't even get why we're purebloods and them mudbloods. Are they not all blood? But when I asked Father, he just asked me to shutup. Maybe he's right and I'm wrong. I must ask Uncle Snape._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Severus Snape's Diary Entry**

**11****th**** September 1968**

_Dear Diary,_

_In all my years of schooling at Hogwarts, I've felt all sorts of feelings; hate, anger, sorrow and even love for my dear Narcissa. However, never have I ever felt what I'm feeling right now._

_It happened today, my dear diary. My friends and I were walking about, creating minor chaos in the various corridors of Hogwarts. As usual, the Malfoy boy made his entry there, surrounded by his rich, yet wimpy friends. It is that which makes me most angry against the Malfoy boy._

_They are all rich. They are not like me-me who had to fight my way through years of poverty to reach where I am now. None of those boys has a dad who does not care or needs to worry about where his next meal is coming from._

_And Lucious, my dear diary, had never bothered to extend a helping hand to me in my first few years at Hogwarts when I had been bullied. He had been two years my senior and yet, he had turned a blind eye at my pathetic state._

_You know as well as I do, my diary, that I had to become a death eater. It was the only way out. I would not have reached my present status, nor would I have freed myself from the tortures of Potter and his gang._

_I vowed after my initiation to torture all those who had tortured me. And torture them, I did. I tormented all those who had bullied me or had turned a blind eye towards it. And yes, my dear diary, that is just about all of Hogwarts. And that is precisely what I am referring to. I have left Potter alone, not because I have forgiven him, but because he is the object of Lilly's love. _

_Hurting Potter is hurting Lilly and I shall never be able to bring myself to that._

_But enough of this rattling. I have found Narcissa and am happy with her. I daresay I admit that I would always have a soft spot for my dear Lily, but as all lovers wish so, may she be happy wherever she is…_

_I apologize for my babble tonight, my dear diary. My mind is confused and random thoughts have been popping up in my head and to pen them down alleviates the pain slightly._

_I shall get back to that which I wanted to inform of you before my mind strays again. _

_As I was prowling the corridors of Hogwarts, I happened to chance upon Lucious. Usually, he would snarl or show some sign of hatred when I see him. Of course, I could not blame him as that had been my reaction when Potter and his gang had tormented me as well._

_However, today, he was docile. His eyes were fearful as usual, but there was something else. There was defeat in those gray eyes. And for once, in all my years of adolescence, I left Lucius alone…_


End file.
